The Beautiful, But Deadly Assassin
by Crisis Cherubium
Summary: 3 new chapters. the first one is when Tranquil goes back to the two man, the second is when Crisis tells the others what a Moon Phantom is, and the last one is when Reno tells them about his past. Enjoy!
1. The Perfect Assassin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FFVII characters, items, materia, places, etc, they belong to square soft, but I do own Crisis, Tranquilities, Blaed, and Spiral, my brother owns Michael, and my friend owns Xellis. I don't care what anyone says about me putting my original characters or brother and friend's original characters; I am doing this for my own amusement. Have fun and enjoy!  
  
What am I bloody getting myself into...? A new chapter fic... - -;; I'm completely out of my mind...  
  
- We could have told you that! -  
  
Shut up Blaed...  
  
- NEVER! -  
  
Blaed... if you don't shut up... I'll send you to the one place you hate...  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'll behave! I promise!! -  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Perfect Assassin  
  
Somewhere far from Midgar, in a house, a young man stomped through the house. He went through rooms, to rooms, slamming the door behind him. Until he got to one room where another man stood in front of the fireplace drinking alcohol. The young man slammed the door as hard as he could and the other didn't flinch "Your assassin failed, HE'S still alive..." the young man said through clenched teeth.  
  
"As expected, he has many friends and protectors..." he turned around to look at the boy "What do you think it would be? A walk through the park?" he took a sip. "I want another assassin to kill him!" "Why are you so bent up on killing him?" "Because I want revenge." He answered "Most of the assassins I sent are dead because of them... but I may have one that is perfect. But she is uncontrollable." "A girl?! What the hell can a girl do?! Bitch slap him?!" "No, she has such immense power that I have never seen in my life, that I had to restrain her." "Restrain her? Why?" "She tried to kill me many times." "I don't see how a girl will be able to finish the one I hate off." "Come with me and I'll show you..." the man said setting his glass on the mantel.  
  
Deep in an underground, it was a dungeon for monsters and various experiments. Some growled others reached out of the barred window reaching for unexpected prey. In one of the cells, a 26 year-old red head, was chained to the far wall by her arms and by a collar around her neck, kneeling. Her head was bowed with her hair covering her face and it would have looked like she was sleeping, but she was muttering the same name over and over again "Reno-kun... Reno-kun... Reno-kun..."  
  
She heard the sound of a lock clicking and her eyes popped open. She looked up slightly and watched as two men came in. She growled as she recognized the older one. "How is my little pet doing today?" he asked her. She just narrowed her light green eyes "Giving me the silent treatment? No matter. I have something for you to do." She just continued to glare at him "My young friend here wants an assassin to kill a... annoying bug and I've decided to send you." She finally spoke "You want me to kill someone for you...?" he nodded "Never! I rather die here than work for the likes of you!" she shouted and spat at him.  
  
He sighed, "I was hoping that you would accept it on your own free will... but since you didn't... I'm sorry to have to do this..." he walked towards her and she bared her teeth in a snarl. He grabbed her by the hair, pulled her head down, and exposed the back of her neck. "Let go of me asshole!" she screamed, he ignored her, reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. He pressed it against her neck and pulled the trigger, she yelped in pain, and he put the gun away and on her neck was a chip.  
  
He walked back to the other guy and took out a remote control "What the hell did you do?!" she demanded "I placed a chip in your neck, this way I can control you with this remote." "I'll kill you first!" she exclaimed and tried to break free. He just simply pushed a button.  
  
She felt something surge into her brain, it was becoming harder to think and the pain was so great that she wanted to clutch her head. She screamed until her throat became hoarse and she thought her head was going to explode. Then her head fell limply and the man put the remote away and walked towards her "Can you hear me?" he asked "Yes..." she answered in a monotone. "Look at me." She looked up with neutral eyes. "Do you know what I want you to do?" "Assassinate..." "Yes. Now I'll unchain you." He took the chains off the collar and shackles "Stand up." She stood up like an obedient pet. "Nice." The young man said walking towards them. "And she really beautiful." He said placing a hand on her cheek "But what about this so called power? Is it still restrained?" "No, the chains restrained her powers, now that she is being controlled by the chip, she doesn't need the chains."  
  
She hunched over clutching her head and sweating "What's going on?!" "She's fighting the chip! Such will power!" he took the remote out again and pushed the button, she screamed again, and stood up calm again "She was able to fight against the chip?!" "Yes... I will have to be sure to control her... don't worry, she'll do the job." "I hope so, or else YOU'LL die..." the young man growled. "I assure you, she won't fail. Won't you my pet?" "I won't..." she answered "Go a head than, tell her who you want dead... and don't forget to tell her to kill those who stand in her way." The man walked away.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Poor, poor Tranquillitatis... want to know what relation she has with  
Reno? You'll have to wait.  
  
- Evil boss, real evil. -  
  
I'm not evil... just crazy.  
  
- Sure you are. -  
  
... I'm outta here. 


	2. Cheers to the Beer!

Cheers to Beer!  
  
Cid drank heavily and slammed the cup down on the table "Bartender! More beer!" He is so gonna have a hang over in the morning... Crisis had punched him mentally.   
  
"She can do that?" "If I concentrate hard enough." She answered "Hey, I thought the vampire can't drink anything but blood... why is he drinking vodka?" "Who knows?"  
  
Crisis spat some wine out and coughed "Stop sending those images into my mind Vincent!" she told him - Oooooooooh, is your boy toy sending you naughty images? Come on boss! Give! Tell us what the images were about and what pose you were in? - Blaed asked placing his hands on Crisis' shoulders and everyone was silent. Crisis was pissed "Blaed you pervert! I don't need to tell you anything! And stop calling Vincent my 'boy toy'! Stupid demon spirit! Why do you keep hanging around me?!" Crisis exclaimed stuffing Blaed into a wine bottle.  
  
"At least she admits she loves Vincent..." Aeris said "What 'cha drinking sis?" Zax asked Xellis "100% pure alcohol." She answered "Nani?! Shouldn't that kill you?!" Xellis stared at her drink and shrugged. Michael inhaled his juice "What's wrong Reno? Usually you'd be drunk off your ass on your twentieth drink by now." "Are you kidding? Cloud's drunk off his ass." Zax said pointing at a red faced blonde leaning against the tall sexy silver head "How many drinks did he have?" "Um... three or four..." "THREE OR FOUR?!" everyone except Xellis, Michael, Crisis, Reno, and Vincent exclaimed "I love you, my sexy one winged angel hottie." Cloud giggled "He truly is a blonde..." .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author: How... interesting...  
Blaed: Too tired to say anything...  
Spiral: I wonder what's wrong with Reno...  
Author: the only to find out is to wait for the next Chapter...  
Blaed: We'll do that!  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Kooka Hana

Author: I just LOOOOOOOVE this...  
Blaed: And we love you boss!  
Author: Blaed...  
Blaed: Hehehe! *bolts*  
Spiral: *sighs* I will never understand those two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kooka Hana  
  
Reno wasn't paying attention "Earth to Reno!" Yuffie screamed on his ear "OW! What?!" Reno demanded rubbing his ear "What's the matter with you red head? You hardly finished your third drink." "Oh, yeah... I was thinking..." "Thinking of what? Your boyfriend?" Reno blushed "Yeah... I'm kinda worried about him..." "You know... it's rather unusual that a bunch of monsters and people were sent to assassinate Rufus..." Aeris said "Yeah... about 55 in the last two month... it was getting hectic and that's why Rufus asked you guys to help out... it was tough for us four TURKS." Tseng told the Avalanche team "Well, as long we get paid and free rooms, than we're happy." Cid said.  
  
Reno sighed and got up "I'm going... sorry guys, but I don't feel like drinking tonight." He told them and left. "What's up with him?" Barret asked "We don't know... he's been acting like this for a week now... we're kind of worried." Elena told them. Spiral stared at the door and whispered to Crisis Chaos-sama... Reno-san looked like he was missing something in his life... and I don't think it has anything to do with him being worried about his boyfriend...How sweet.   
Blaed:-Who's the precious flower? Ruffy? -  
Author: Nope... and I'm not going to tell... of course if people read this fic and the first chapter, they might know who he's talking about.  
Blaed: -You're not going to tell me? -  
Author: Nope.  
Blaed: -You're an evil sadist and cruel bitch... -  
Author: Thank you.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. The Attempted Assassination

Author: Tranquillitatis attempts to kill Rufus now  
Blaed: Woohoo! The President dies!  
Spiral: No, he won't.  
Blaed: Dammit!  
Rufus: I heard that!  
Blaed: O.O you're here? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!  
Author: *shrugs* I don't know and I don't care. Now if you will excuse me... I'm going to write now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Attempted Assassination  
  
The next night, on top of a Mountain looking down at the Neo Midgar, the man stared at it in anger and turned to his assassin, Tranquillitatis stared at it, wearing a cloak and its hood hiding most of her face. "You know who I want you to kill right?" he asked her nervously in case she might fight the chip and tries to kill him "Kill President Shinra..." she answered.  
  
He sighed in relief "Yes, Go in there and kill him... and kill who ever gets in your way... once you have done what you are assign to do... return to me... you might be of some use to me later." He told her and she nodded. "Ok, go do." He told her and took a step away from her. As she walked down the Mountain, she vanished in the darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SOLDIERS had been placed all over the ShinRa building. They watched cautious, making sure that nothing gets past them. A figure snuck by one of them in a ninja outfit. then returned to make faces at their backs and put signs with writing on them.  
  
In Rufus' office, he sat in his chair doing paper work, he heard a noise, and he looked up and surveyed the room, and saw nothing. He went back to his work and heard another noise and looked again. Rufus's nerves began to tense as more noise floated through the air and it stopped. He sat back down and breathed, "It's all in my head... I finally gone insane, due to the others insanity level..." he said, and then realized he was not alone. Standing on top of his chair was the ninja. Rufus stared at him and with one swift move; the ninja lifted Rufus and grabbed something off his desk.  
  
Outside the ShinRa building, the Avalanche and TURKS waited, Crisis looked at her watch "Any time now..." "Explain to me again, WHY do we have to wait out here?" someone asked "We are testing to see if Michael can get past all the SOLDIERS that has been placed everywhere." "Why?" "So that the next time an Assassin is sent to kill Ruffy... he , she, or it will be stopped..."  
  
The watch went off, Crisis pressed a button, and "Time's up, let's see how Michael did." They walked in, the first thing they noticed that the SOLDIERS were still around, when they turned their backs to them a sign read 'Suck me beautiful and guys!' Crisis was about to hit the SOLDIER and everyone restrained her and Aeris pointed to something on the guy, another sign that read 'Michael was here!'  
  
Xellis gave one of the SOLDIERS a wedgie. They made it to Rufus' office and they noticed that the back of his chair was turned away from them "Are you alright Rufus?" Cloud asked and the chair swirled around, Michael sat in it! "Yo!" he greeted them while holding up a peace sign.  
  
"Where's Rufus?" Tifa asked and he pointed up. Xellis pointed up but didn't look up; instead she scratched her left eyebrow curiously. "He went to Heaven? I thought I had put him on the list for hell." Xellis muttered under her breath and Michael shook his head. They all looked up and saw that Rufus was stapled to the ceiling! "Oh my god..." Cloud gawked. Barret whistled "Damn, HOW did he do THAT?" "What was that thing about me 'going to hell'?" Rufus asked, his voice muffled. "Fuck. I mean, come on! You're a bastard. You actually thought you were going into Heaven. Yeah, my ass." Xellis said, back turned. "I planned on bribing my way in." Rufus sounded a bit miffed. "Well, one problem, Rufus-chama. YOU CAN'T TAKE IT WITH YOU!!!" Xellis screamed her retort.  
  
Rufus growled "... can SOMEONE get me down from here... so I CAN KILL Michael!" Rufus roared, and Michael jumped out the window screaming "Free Willy!" Reno unzipped his pants. "Not you! Not you!" Michael's voice came floating from below. Xellis threw an arm around Reno's shoulders and said "Wrong Willy." "Oh." He zipped his pants back up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the front part of the office, a SOLDIER sat bored at the reception desk. As he yawned the front door opened and he noted the person that walked in, she looked suspicious, especially with the hood hiding most of her face. He watched her stop, look around her surroundings, and headed for one of the stairs. The SOLDIER left the desk with a hand on his gun "Miss. Miss. Wait." He put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped "I'm sorry, Miss, but you can't go up there, unless you have an appointment with the President or something..." he told her.  
  
She said nothing but stared ahead "Miss?" "I have an appointment with the President..." she told him "This late?" "Yes..." "What is..." he never finished, with blinding speed the woman grabbed him by the neck and slowly started to squeeze. He tried to breath and stared at her light green eyes "I have come... for the President's... LIFE!" and with a powerful squeeze, there was the sound of cracking, then a loud pop, and blood sprayed her, the wall, and the stairs. She dropped the lifeless body and it fell down the stairs "And whatever obstacle that stands in my way meets the same fate." She finished and headed up the stairs.  
  
When she had reached the top of the stairs, it became a massacre, when another SOLDIER noticed the blood dripping woman, he took out his gun, and demanded "Get down on your hands and knees!" She turned to him, and then ran at him. He fired two shots, they never hit, it looked like they went through her, the SOLDIER got scared when she was in front of him and he mutter the one word that came to his mind "Demon..." and felt pain.  
  
Tranquillitatis punched the SOLDIER and her fist went right through him, he spat out blood and rolled his eyes up at her, she removed her fist from the hole with a sickening slurp and he fell to his knees. He pressed a hand to the hole and reached for her, then fell down dead.  
  
Tranquillitatis heard the sound of a gun being cocked and she turned her attention to the SOLDIER down the hall "Don... don't... don't move..." the SOLDIER told her and his gun rattled, she took off her cloak and ran at the SOLDIER.  
  
As Tranquillitatis headed for Rufus' office, she left a messy trail of blood, guts, and other items behind, that used to be SOLDIERS. When she reached the office door, two SOLDIERS were ready for her. One had a sword the other a gun, the gun man had his gun pointed at her and the swords man, a young man was nervous and sweat rolled down his face.  
  
She looked at them through blood matted bangs, as blood dripped from her face and down her neck her look clearly asked who wants to die a horrible death, next? The swords man lunged at her in fury, the other SOLDEIR tried to stop him. Tranquillitatis turned to him and as the SOLDIER brought his sword down on her, she kicked it out of his hands! They watched it spin wildly in the air and as it came down, she caught it. The SOLDIER stared at her in horror and she brought the sword down on him!  
  
The other SOLDIER lowered his gun and held his breath waiting for something. It felt like eternity, but finally the young man's helmet fell off in half, and the other SOLDIER noticed the blood trailing down and dripping on the floor. Then blood sprayed everywhere and he fell in half and a mess. The SOLDIER screamed and opened fire on Tranquillitatis.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once everyone got Rufus down, they had to restrain him from killing Michael "You know Michael and Xellis! They're jokers!" Aeris told him "I'll make sure that they WON'T be for long!" he growled. Once he calmed down... Reno whispered something into Rufus' ear; he sat back in his chair and fixed his hair. "What have you concluded from this little test?" he asked glancing at Michael "That a ninja assassin can get past your SOLDIERS." Sephiroth answered "Well, hope that the NEXT assassin won't BE a ninja."  
  
Crisis was in deep thought "What's wrong Crisis?" Red asked her and she shook her head "I dunno... but I have a BAAAAAAAAD feeling that something is gonna happen..." she told them. Before Cid retort to her about anything, the doors burst opened and the upper body of a SOLDIER rolled across the floor and hit Rufus' desk with a sickening THUNK! Aeris screamed at the sight and buried her face in Tseng's shoulder, Crisis lowered her head "I HATE being right..." she sighed.  
  
Everyone stared at the body, the SOLDIER turned to Rufus and with bloody spittle dripping from his mouth, he said "I failed you.... President Shin..." a big blood bubble came out of his mouth, it burst, splattered his face, what was left of his body jerked and he died.  
  
They heard the sound of something getting crushed and they turned to the door, there stood a woman. She had long red hair, wearing a stiff collar around her neck, shackles, a body suit, boots, and what would be odd, was her ears were long and feathery looking and the moon earrings and necklace she was wearing. Reno's eyes widen and sweat rolled slowly down his brow... he was staring at his childhood friend that he hadn't seen in 19 long years... //impossible... Tranquil...? Alive...? Here? But... she... changed... // he thought.  
  
She dropped the twisted metal that used to be a gun, and as blood dripped down her face towards her mouth, she licked it away. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Tseng demanded. She pointed to Rufus "I have come for his life... those who gets in my way... dies as well." "Fine by us." Elena said and attacked her.  
  
Tranquillitatis kicked her into Rufus' desk; Xellis grabbed him before she crashed into him. Red lunged at her, she held out her arm and he bit down on it. Tranquillitatis didn't flinch from the pain; she grabbed him by the neck and tossed him into one of the walls. She looked down at her bleeding arm, and then started muttering, a moon tattoo appeared glowing on her forehead and her wound healed.  
  
Cloud tried his luck, she just caught the blade, blood trailed down her arm, Cloud's eyes widens, and she grabbed him by the neck and threw him into Tseng, Aeris, Tifa, and Cid. Barret and Vincent shot at her, she muttered again, the bullets stopped, spun around, she snapped, and the bullets shot back at them. "You know... those ears and moon stuff reminds me of something that I think I read or heard from somewhere... what can it be? What is it?" Crisis muttered to herself and tried to remember as everyone was attacking the assassin and getting beaten.  
  
As the assassin charged Rufus, Michael stopped right in front of her. "What's your business with the President, lady?" "I have been sent to kill him." Michael stared at her then pulled out a metal suitcase and opened it. "Would like to borrow an implement of destruction, I'm having a special today on sharp and blunt objects." "MICHAEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Rufus yelled, "What'd I do?" "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OFFERING HER WEAPONS TO KILL ME?!?!?!" Rufus demanded and Michael took out a piece of paper "I have life insurance on you; if you die I get rich." "Ah Michael, Michael, Michael!" Yuffie called trying to get his attention and pointing behind him "What?" he asked her "Behind you..." she answered, he turned and Tranquil smacked him into a wall "Thank you for shopping at Wal-Mart." He said.  
  
"No one smacks Michael around... except for me!" Yuffie exclaimed and threw her conformer at Tranquil. Tranquil caught it, stared at it briefly and threw back at her. Yuffie ducked and it headed for Rufus, he dived to the floor and it embedded into his chair. "Nyah! Nyah! You missed!" she stuck her tongue out at Tranquil. She stared at Yuffie held out her hand, closed her eyes, and muttered again. A shiny ball appeared hovering in her hand, she threw it at Yuffie, it hit her and knocked her into the wall, and slime covered her body and stuck her to the wall "EEEEWWWW! GROSS! THIS IS WORSE THAN WHEN THAT PERVERT DON CORNEO KIDNAPPED ME AND CHOSE ME TO BE HIS BRIDE!" She said.  
  
"You know Crisis; it wouldn't hurt if you help them." Rufus told her and she turned to him "My trying to remember something is a LOT important then fighting an assassin." She replied "Does that include that assassin beating the crap out of your boyfriend?" he asked, she spun her head to see the assassin punching Vincent in the face. "NO ONE HURTS MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!" Crisis roared and charge at her. She punched Tranquil into the wall. "Yata Crisis!" "Alright!" Crisis thought about it and sighed, she held up a little white flag "I doubt it..." she muttered and Tranquil punched Crisis into the ceiling.  
  
Crisis came crashing down; she coughed blood, and pieces of the ceiling landed on her. She stared up at Tranquil with one eye open "Fuck... you're good..." she said through gritted teeth and blood trailed from her forehead. After a while all was left was Reno, he couldn't go up against his friend he just couldn't, but he couldn't let her kill his lover. He closed his eyes tightly "Forgive me Tranquil." He said and jabbed at her with his electric prod.  
  
She grabbed his arm, and stared at Reno real close, at first he thought she remembered him, but she snapped his arm. He screamed in pain and she tossed him to the floor. As Reno cradled his arm, he watched as his childhood friend walked up to Rufus. She grabbed him by the neck rammed him into his desk, and held her hand up over her head. "Now, there is no one to stop me from killing you." She told Rufus and he gasped for air as her grip tighten, and Reno watched as a dagger appear in her hand "Shine!" she said and brought the dagger down.  
  
Reno screamed "Stop Tranquil! Don't kill him!" The blade stopped inches from Rufus' eye and she turn her glaze to Reno. Tears rolled out of his eyes "Please Tranquil... don't kill him, he means so much to me..." he said. She released her grip on Rufus and stared at Reno with wide eyes "Reno... kun...?" she asked and he smiled "Yes, Tranquil, at last, I found you." He replied. Tranquil's eyes widen, she dropped the dagger and it fell towards Rufus "Rufus!" Reno screamed and he rolled out of the daggers way, and it embedded into the desk. Tranquil screamed and clutched her head in pain again, she pupil shrank, sweat glistered, and her head shot up the ceiling, and then she disappeared.  
  
Tseng crawled towards the President "Are you alright President, Rufus?" he asked and Rufus tenderly touched his neck and wince from the pain. "I'm alright. What about the others? How are they?" "Nothing but a few X potion can't cure." "Excuse me... I'd hate to ask, but can someone PLEASE get me down me? Because this is EXTREMELY DISGUSTING!!"  
  
Reno cradle his arm and stared at where Tranquil stood, for the last 19 years, he tried looking for her and she finally shows up, but to kill Rufus, tears shimmered in his eyes again and he muttered to himself "What happened to you Tranquil? You would never kill anyone before, why have you changed so much?" and he wept.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nothing real special to say, except for I apologize for this LATE update, but to the exams and projects I was forced to do, I didn't have time to write my fics, but I tried to do so anyways, despite school work. Again I apologize for the late update.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Plan

I know that it's taking awhile for this fic, and I apologize, I have been to busy with my other fics that I totally neglected this one. But I will write two other fics and put them up for people to read.  
  
Plan  
  
A loud smack rang out in the hall, Tranquillitatis' face throbbed as the man had slapped her, she was back as being the perfect assassin again once she had returned the Scientist had used the chip on her again. "You were so close... so damn close! What the hell happened?! You were about to kill him! But you stopped! Why?!" the man demanded and Tranquillitatis just stared at him out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
He grabbed her neck and started to squeeze "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!" he shouted. "Sir." He turned to the Scientist "Don't kill her, assassins are so hard to come by these days." The Scientist told him and the man released his grip on Tranquil. "She was close to killing him then stopped! I want to know why!" "Simple enough, it would appear that our beautiful assassin has a friend that had stopped her from killing the President." The Scientist explained.  
  
"WHAT?!" the man demanded and the Scientist took out a tape recorder "Allow me." He pressed the rewind button and then pressed play.  
"Stop Tranquil! Don't kill him! Please Tranquil... don't kill him, he means so much to me..." "Reno... kun...?" "Yes, Tranquil, at last, I found you."  
  
The Scientist pressed the stop button and turned to the man "Our assassin's friend stopped her from killing his friend or 'lover' and she started to recognize him." The Scientist explained "How do we kill the President if this... this Reno person will stop our assassin again?!" "Simple, annihilate the problem THEN kill the President." "NO!" Tranquillitatis exclaimed.  
  
They turned to Tranquil as she slowly headed for them, trying so hard to fight the chip, and fury raging in her eyes "I will you two before you lay a hand on Reno-kun." She told them. The Scientist took out a gun, put in a dart, and fired it at Tranquillitatis. It hit her in the shoulder; she ignored it and went after them, but the tranquilizer started taking affect and she slumped to the floor.  
  
The Scientist walked over to Tranquil and took the dart out of her arm "What happened?" the man asked "It would seem that playing that tape with 'Reno' voice on it had caused her to remember about him." "Why did you shoot her?" "Because I'm going to eliminate her memories and emotions towards this Reno person." "Do you think it would work?" "One way to find out." The Scientist said and took Tranquil's unconscious body to his lab.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know this is short but I really couldn't think of anything else to write please forgive me. I promise you, the next two chapters would be really good.  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. A Moon Phantom

This chapter, everyone talk about the assassin and how close she was to killing Rufus, Crisis realize what she is and tells the others. Reno also tell them how he knows her name and who she is.  
  
A Moon Phantom  
  
Once everyone were conscious and healed, the TURKS except for Reno went to see if their President were alright "I've you before. I am fine. Just a bruise that's all." Rufus told the three TURKS "But sir, it looked like she was squeezing your neck hard... she might have cracked something." Tseng replied "No, nothing is broken just a frickin bruise, that's it!" Rufus shouted.  
  
"I'm SURE Reno wouldn't mind making sure... for a couple of hours!" Blaed said grinning "CRISIS! Can you tell that stupid ghost to shut up and leave me alone?!" Rufus demanded. Crisis was leaning against Vincent and she waved at Blaed "Go away, Blaed, we're not in the mood for your crap right now and if you don't leave, I will torment you for the rest your existents by making you watch Barney and Teletubbies." She told him.  
  
Blaed let that sink in and he said "I think I'll go annoy Scarlet." And he left. "Ok, let's review this. We got our ass kicked by a woman." Cid stated and all the girls glared at him. "Cid, we can kick you ass anytime without even trying." Yuffie told him.  
"But I feel that something about that assassin is familiar... I just can't put my finger on it..." Crisis stated and started thinking. "She was close to killing Rufus..." Elena said "She would have succeeded if Reno didn't make her stop." Tifa stated and everyone turned to Reno, who was looking out the window.  
  
Rufus sighed "She really caused so much destruction... and she killed a lot of Soldiers..." he said "Does that mean that you're going to take money out of our paycheck?" "No, I'll just take money out of that fat lard and Scarlet's company." The TURKS sighed in relief.  
  
Crisis's eyes widen and she shouted "Oh shit!" everyone turned their attention to her. "You know... since we're pretty much fucked, I'm gonna go to my realm. Good luck, don't try to die, and if you do die, see you in your next life." She started walk out "Chicken!" Xellis called after her "You bet." Crisis replied "You're not going anywhere!" Elena told her "I like to see you try to stop Chaos-sama." Crisis replied again.  
  
"What are you so scared of?" Cloud asked Crisis stopped and replied "There's no way in Hell, Heaven, Limbo, or any other Dimensions am I going to go up against a Moon Phantom." There was silence until "What's a Moon Phantom?" Barret asked "A Moon Phantom is this very rare breed. One a child is born on the night a full moon is out and when it glows, that child would become a Moon Phantom." "Ok, so how does that explain the moon tattoos on her hands and forehead?"  
"Those allow the Moon Phantom to use magic without having to use any magic materias... and to use the moon's powers when it's day." "What do you mean to use the moon's powers when it's day?" Sephiroth asked "That is one of the reasons they're called Moon Phantoms. Because they were born when the moon was out, they could use it to use their magic, at night when the moon is out, makes them strong. And they can use the moon to move from one place to another, making them seem like phantoms. " Crisis explained "Why are you so scared to fight a Moon Phantom?" Aeris asked.  
  
Crisis hesitated and pale slightly "Well... a Moon Phantom are a bit mean tempered, some are kind, but if you anger one, they have a tendency to hold a grudge and try to kill you... if you survive their attacks, they will keep coming after you until they kill you... I had to figure that out the hard way, when I accidentally angered one long ago, he kept trying to kill me even if I was immortal, I had to apologize to him and tell him it was an accident." She told them.  
  
"So, she's going to keep on trying to kill Rufus until she succeeds?" Elena asked "Yeah." "Wait a minute! I haven't seen any of those 'Moon Phantoms' until now! Why are they hiding? Are they afraid or something?" Cid demanded and Crisis sighed again "No... like I told you, they are very rare and... they were pretty much alive when the Ancients were and well... the humans thought them as a threat and that they were dangerous that they decided to kill them all..." she answered. Everyone stared at her shock "So, they were killed off?" Red asked.  
Crisis shook her head "No... you have met some of them... you all pretty much did... to escape the humans, some of the Moon Phantoms turned themselves in the monster you see today... but when they killed some of the humans, their mind were being taken over by the animal instinct and ate the flesh from the humans, if they do that, then there is no chance that they would become human again, so they stayed as monsters, they were a long lived race, like elves, they stayed alive to this day as the monsters we fought." She explained again.  
  
Silence once again, Rufus clear his throat "Thank you for telling us Crisis..." he told her "Do you know who she is?" Yuffie asked "Nope, I don't." "I wish we knew her name, it might come in handy..." Aeris stated "Tranquillitatis..." Reno said and everyone turned to him. He turned away from the window and face them "Her name is Tranquillitatis Era. Also known as Tranquil by her mother and friend." He told them.  
  
"How do you know her name Reno?" Rufus asked him "Because... she was my childhood friend... until she was taken to the ShinRa building." "She's your WHAT?!" "Childhood friend?!" "You better explain yourself Reno." Rufus told him. Reno sighed; he knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "Where to begin..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know this was short too, but the 7th chapter basically explains about the relationship Reno had with Tranquil when they were friends. And that's long than the two chapters I wrote.  
  
End of Chapter 6 


	7. Reno's Sad Past

Author: Reno's past life with Tranquillitatis... oh fun.  
Spiral: This shall be interesting  
Blaed: Any blood and guts?  
Spiral: In a memory?  
  
Blaed: I can dream, can I?  
Author: I'm going to start writing now... *leaves*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reno's Sad Past  
  
It was I guess 19 years ago, I was living in the slums with my mom. The big kids always picked on me because I was small. I was 8 years old then, well, a bully took the cookies my mom baked for me and knocked me into the dirt. I couldn't help but cry as he ate my cookies and over a bad cut I got on my arm.  
  
When the bully and his friends left, I was still crying. I was lonely, I didn't have any friends and I thought that I would never have any... until "Daijobou?" someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see who it was. It was a girl a year younger than me, but I thought that she was around my age, her light green eyes had concern and sadness in them as she stared at me, but what really startled me was her hair color, it was the same color as mine.  
  
I wiped my tears away and answered "Yeah... I'm ok..." and she smiled "I'm glad..." she said. She stared at the cut "You're bleeding." She said kneeling next to me, getting a better look at it "It's nothing... really..." I tried to reassure her, but she ignored me. She held her hand over the cut and closed her eyes, I stared at her hand and noticed a moon tattoo on the back and it started to glow. Soon my cut was gone and it didn't even leave a scar!  
  
"Better?" she asked "Yeah... thanks..." I replied "Why are you so sad?" she asked me "The big kids pick on me." "Why?" "Because I'm small and I have red hair..." "That doesn't give them the right to do such a thing!" she exclaimed and I stared at her "That doesn't seem to be the only thing that's making you sad..." "I don't have any friends..." "I'll be your friend."  
  
My eyes widen and I thought that I might cry again "Why would you want to make friends with me?" "Because I moved here with my mama and I don't have any friends." She told me and I was a little glad about it. "I'm Tranquillitatis." She introduced herself "Tranquil-what?" Tranquillitatis... I know my name is hard to pronounce so that's why I rather be called Tranquil for short. What's your name?" "...Reno...thanks Tranquil." And for the first time in my life, I smiled.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How sweet." Aeris commented "So you knew her since you were 8?" Rufus asked and Reno nodded "I never knew that she was some kind of..." "Rare breed..." Crisis finished "Yeah..." "What happened to her?" "Well... I'm going to finish my story..." "Go on than."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day, I met Tranquillitatis' mama, she was very kind and happy to see that her daughter made a friend and soon she met my mom. We found out that we had so much in common besides having red hair, we both didn't have fathers, the only differences is that her father died before she was born and mine left me and my mom when I was 5. Both our moms became friends and whenever we went shopping with them; the adults would always joke about us being brothers and sisters, so we started treating each other that way.  
  
This joke started because we went nowhere with out each other and no saw us without each other. We didn't care it was nice to pretend that we were related.  
  
One day we started talking about our future, I don't remember how it started or who brought it up, but Tranquillitatis was really into knowing, I think it was her that asked me "What are you going to do when you're older Reno-kun?" "I don't know... probably get a good job with a steady pay so I can help my mom in her old age. How 'bout you?" "I don't know... I might not have a future..." "What do you mean?" "I don't know... sometimes... I don't think that moving here was a good idea... but I'm glad that I did, because I met you." She smiled at me and I smiled back "But if I do have a future, Reno-kun, let's live together! Ok? At least that way, we'll be together always and we won't get sad, because we won't be living away from each other." She held out her pinky and I took it in mine "It's a promise... sis." I said smiling.  
  
"Isn't that sweet? The red head has a girlfriend." We turned to see the bully and his friends laughing and making fun of me. I felt heat crawl up my face and tears threaten to spill. "Leave him alone you stupid bully!" I heard Tranquillitatis tell the bully. "Little Riiiiiiiiino's girlfriend is trying to protect him." They laughed again "Why do you pick on him only?! Why not pick on some other poor defenseless kid?!" "Because Riiiiiiiiino is fun to pick on and it's also because you both have red hair." "What does that have to do with anything?" "Red hair is considered as whore hair. So both of you are whores."  
  
I didn't understand what he meant, but I think Tranquillitatis had been called that before because she wasn't happy "I... am... not... a... WHORE!!!" "Oooooh, Riiiiiiiiino's girlfriend is upset. What are you going to do? Dress us up? Hit us like a girl?" "Oh no please don't hit us like a girl." Two of the bully's friends said pretending to be scared and they started laughing again.  
  
That did it, I didn't care if they made fun of me, but to laugh and mock my friend was too far. "Look guys little Riiiiiiiiino is going to protect his little girlfriend whore." Tranquillitatis turned to me and it frighten me to see rage burn in her eyes, turning her lovely light green eyes into dark green ice. "Don't worry Reno-kun... I can handle these idiots..." she told me and another moon tattoo appeared on her forehead and the ones on her hands started to glow "What's she doing?" The bully asked.  
  
She turned to them and placed a hand on the ground "Hold on to something Reno-kun...this is going to be a rocky ride." Then the ground started to shake "Ahhhhhh! Earthquake!" one of the bully's friends exclaimed and they ran away except the bully, he fell on his ass and some of his friends fell as well. I knew better than to believe it was an earthquake, Tranquillitatis caused it with some unknown powers she had. The bully got up and stared at us "Wh... what are you?" he asked her "Something unknown." She answered making fire appear in her hand "What are..." "This!" she threw the fire and it landed on the bully's foot. He screamed and tried to put it out.  
  
When he did Tranquillitatis strolled up to him and told him "If you ever pick on Reno-kun, me, OR any other kids again, I promise you, the next time I use my powers on you, it'll kill you before you could scream." She scared him so bad that he wet himself and ran away. She turned to me, the moon tattoo was gone and her eyes were back to normal but she was nervous "Don't tell my mama I did that... that... that was the reason we had to move... some kids were picking on me because I look nothing like my mama and when they called me that... I used my powers on them and nearly... nearly... killed them..." "But... what are you?" I asked her "I don't know, I was born different, my mama told me I got my daddy's eyes but not his or her hair color... and I was born with the moon things and my mama and I don't know why... she made me promise not to use my powers... and I did... please don't tell her I did."  
  
She was so upset and despite being different and born with powers, she was still my friend "I promise I won't." and she hugged me "Thank you Reno-kun."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So she told you what she was?" Elena asked and Reno shook his head  
"No, she didn't know what she was either." "What happened to her after  
that?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I kept my promise, I didn't tell her mama what she did... but eventually someone did find out because two weeks later, when I went over to her house, I found the door half open. Not knowing why it was left like that, I pushed it open. I stared in horror, her house was a mess! A table was turned over and the lamps and vases were smashed on the floor, the curtains pulled and the couch was ripped. Realizing that a robber or murderer had came into their house; I ran upstairs calling out Tranquillitatis' name "Tranquil! Tranquil! Where are you?!" my mom had watched the NEWS where a murderer had came into a house pretending to be a poor person and raped and killed the lady, and my mom explained what happen on the NEWS to me and I was afraid something like that had happen Tranquillitatis and her mother.  
  
In the NEWS, the lady was found in her bed dead, so I went to Tranquillitatis' room and found it the same as her living room, but she wasn't anywhere in her room dead, that didn't mean that she could be in her mama's room, on the bed, both dead. So I ran to her mama's room and again no sign of them.  
  
I ran downstairs and into the kitchen still calling her and her mama "Tranquil?! Ms. Era!" when I reached the kitchen it was as bad as the living room... the table was knocked over, the chairs was turned over, plates and cups were smashed on the floor, but was even more horrible was the blood splattered on the cabinet wall. I couldn't breath, only stare, and then I saw a hand behind the table "Tranquil?" I managed to choke out "Reno?" it was Tranquillitatis' mama.  
  
I ran over to her and knelt next to her, she had been shot, blood was pooling around her, she had her hand pressed to the bullet hole, and I saw blood ran down the corner of her mouth... I realized whose blood had been splattered on the cabinet wall. "Ms. Era... what happened here?" I asked and she coughed up more blood "A Scientist... and SOLDIERS came... the Scientist wanted Tranquil because... of something she did... what did she do?" I couldn't keep the secret; I had to tell her "Yes... she used her powers on a bully..." I told her "What happened to Tranquil?" "When he told me why he wanted her... I told her to run and... I... I tried to stop them... they shot me..." "Where's Tranquil?!" I asked with tears running down my face "They... took her... they took her... to... the ShinRa... building..." and with that as her last breath, she died.  
  
I stared at the dead woman, a few minutes past and I ran out of the house and ran as fast as I can, not knowing where was I going, or caring where I ended up. I tripped and landed in the dirt. I lay in the dirt and realization that Tranquillitatis is gone forever slowly crept into my head, tears slid to the dirt, I curled up in a ball crying, and then I screamed in anguish, over the lost of my dear friend...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author: *sniffles* oh gods.... That was SOOOOOOO sad...  
Spiral: I agree...  
Blaed: Disgusting...  
  
A & S: *glares at Blaed*  
Blaed: *gulps and sweat drops* I'll be over here...  
  
End of Chapter 7 


End file.
